Here We Go Again
by Aurena
Summary: He's made it clear that there's no girl that he can't have. But after re-uniting with a childhood friend, Hibino, he finds it's completely impossible to charm her! Vowing to make her fall in love with him, Kyouta will stop at nothing to get what he wants.


Chapter One: Lingering Feelings

Eighteen-year-old Hibino Tsubaki had met many men during her days as a Professional Hairstylist and she had known better than to judge a book by its cover. All her closest friends, having boyfriends of their own, always tried to pursued her into finally dating someone—anyone—just so she could experience the apparently wonderful feelings of being loved.

She had laughed heartily at that. "Guys seriously, stop trying to set me up with strangers you find on the street."

Miyu grinned and patted her friend on the back, "And that my friend, is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend, you're far too picky!"

Hibino turned her head, giving her a fierce glare, "The last guy you picked up threatened to _kill_ me!" She half-yelled, recalling how forcefully he had dragged her into an unoccupied restroom with the intent of _punishing_ her for being an apparent tease.

"Oh, I remember him," Seri said casually, sitting herself atop the counter, "he was quite cute."

"Are you kidding me?" Hibino huffed, "He pushed me into a bathroom and tried to have his way with me!"

"Yeah, lucky for you, Seri scissor-kicked his sorry ass before anything happened." Miyu laughed, ruffling Hibino's hair playfully.

Aggravated, she pulled away from her and sat herself down onto a black leather chair, fixing her hair in front of the mirror. "I'll scissor-kick you if you ever try to set me up again." Tsubaki warned. It wasn't because she didn't want to date, it was more of the fact that she didn't want to date just _anyone_, it had to be someone that she actually _liked_, and would continue to like in a natural process that would eventually lead to _love_.

Miyu rolled her eyes, "Perhaps if you had given them one more chance you would . . ." Her words trailed off as Hibino's intimidating glare startled her. She quickly grabbed the nearby broom that was leaning against the side of the wall and swept up all the newly cut hair that was scattered across the floor. _If looks could kill,_ she thought, _Hibino would be lethal!_

Seri laughed at the display before her, "Actually, I think Hibino's right."

At that, Tsubaki perked up, "About what—the fact that you two are crazy? Then yes, I am right."

"No, no, I mean you're right about us setting you up all the time and—,"

"And," Miyu piped up, cutting off Seri, "check out that handsome boy across the street!"

Seri turned her attention towards the large window that displayed the world outside, her eyes scanning through the masses of crowding people before they landed on the said boy. Her gaze lingered on him a while longer, scrutinizing him. Why did he look so familiar? The way his hair was styled, the familiar sly smile and alluring face . . . he looked exactly like . . .

She smiled wickedly. "He's far too out of her league," she teased slyly, "I could bet you a hundred push-ups that she will never be able to get someone like that."

Hibino spun the chair around in Seri's direction, "I know what you're trying to do," she said, voice hard, "and I'm not taking the bait. So _stop _it, it's not going to happen!"

Of course, Hibino's hostile reaction only helped in increasing Seri's smile. "He does look quite familiar though. . ." She twisted her body around to get a better view, "I just can't seem to put my finger on it. . ." From the corner of her eye, she caught Tsubaki trying to sneak a glance.

Miyu, who had finished sweeping bounded towards the counter, her arms folding over it. Her gaze landed on the boy who leaned casually against the wall with his male friend. Her eyes narrowed the slightest; she had seen him before too.

"He does look familiar doesn't he, Seri?"

Before she could answer, Yuzuru had swung open the door with so much force, it smacked into the wall loudly and rebounded right back into her face. Yuzuru stumbled back, pained and shocked. "Oh my God, Hibino!"

Both Miyu and Seri sweatdropped. Yuzuru was just too much sometimes.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Yuzuru exclaimed, her eyes glowing.

Hibino stared at her blankly, "Wouldn't believe what?"

"Kyouta!" She yelled loudly, clasping Hibino's hand in hers and yanking her to a stand. "He's come back! Kyouta's back!"

Seri clicked her fingers together, a victorious smirk making its way onto her features, "I knew it! That _is_ Kyouta!" She signalled across the street from their Salon, "Look Hibino, it's your lover-boy!"

Hibino stiffened. Unbelievable! It really was him, the same boy who had left her three years ago! She felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest, he was the reason why she didn't date. Because she still had lingering feelings for her childhood-friend.

Her face paled and she became limp, falling forwards onto Yuzuru who by now, panicked and shook her friend wildly.

_He really came back . . ._

_~ Here We Go Again ~_

"Hey Hibino, are you awake?"

Hibino groaned, a hand clutching at her head. Her spare hand reached out to grab anything firm for support as she stood herself up. She looked at Seri with hazy eyes and groggily asked what had happened.

"You fainted, that's what happened." Seri said, patting her on the back.

"Yeah, almost gave Yuzuru a heart attack!" Miyu laughed, fanning Yuzuru lightly with a magazine.

She sighed, "I had the strangest dream that Kyouta had actually come back and . . ." She never finished her sentence, because before her, in all his smug glory was Kyouta. He stood, sleek in his black jeans and white polo shirt. His hair had grown quite considerably since they were fifteen, almost like how it was to when they first met.

_Infuriating_, it was absolutely _infuriating_!

"You!" She half-yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "Why are you here?"

Kyouta shrugged, his misty-green eyes scanning over her, drinking in her newly acquired figure that had grown in the years of his absence. A teasing smile played across his lips as he took a step towards her,

"I'm here to win you back, no matter what it takes.''

* * *

**Hi guys!  
I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story, time really got away from me, and I didn't really realise how long I was absent from writing.  
I've gotten my life back together slowly - it's not perfect, and most likely never will be - but I'm venturing out of my depression and trying to get better.  
I have edited chapter one and will now continue onto writing up chapter two.  
Thank you all for your patience, I do hope to be writing more efficiently from now on.**


End file.
